Gentlemen
by BlackSpectral
Summary: Gibbs et son équipe, dont une nouvelle agente remplaçant Ziva, sont mis sur l'affaire délicate d'un tueur en série, en collaboration avec Fornell. Mais bientôt il semble évident que l'affaire sort de l'ordinaire et l'équipe plonge bientôt dans quelque chose qui la dépasse. Leur seul espoir est de mettre la main sur un cyberpirate fantôme (résumé complet sur ma fiche)


La forêt s'étendait à perte de vu. Sombre, dense… mortelle. Les rayons lunaires peinaient à percer l'épais tapis que formaient les plantes grimpantes qui recouvraient les arbres morts. Le sol était vaseux, marécageux même après le déluge qui avait eu lieu quelques heures à peines et dont il ne restait nul trace dans le ciel noir emplit d'étoiles. Le silence était roi, ou presque. Ici et là une chouette hululait et une autre lui répondait plus loin.

Un cri strident vint briser ce silence quasi religieux, précédant un coup de feu qui se répercuta dans la forêt tel un coup de tonnerre. Une dizaine de chauves-souris s'envolèrent, frôlant la tête d'un fuyard. L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, était vêtu de son uniforme de marine qui était d'un noir profond. Cependant, le vêtement étai sérieusement endommagé, bon pour la poubelle, et du sang le maculait en grande partie. Le plus horrible étant que se sang ne lui appartenait pas.

Lorsque le coup de feu retenti, l'homme ne tourna même pas la tête. Il savait que sa partenaire était morte, son cri l'avait confirmé bien avant que la détonation fatale ne se fasse entendre à ses oreilles. Un frison glacé lui parcouru le dos tel un serpent. Il avait l'impression d'entendre siffler la voix suave de son tortionnaire, cette chose inhumaine qui les avait enlevés, alors qu'il lui murmurait tous ce qu'il leur ferait. Et il leur avait bel et bien fait ces horreurs.

Une branche craqua à la gauche du marine. Se figeant, le trentenaire se prépara à se battre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre une arme à feu, mais son honneur lui empêchait de se rendre sans combattre. Une chouette prit son envol. Le bruit de ses battements d'ailes était doux à l'oreille et lorsque le rapace nocturne passa devant la lune une lumière brilla derrière la nouvelle victime et un nouveau coup de feu pris une vie.

Une silhouette drapée de noir s'approcha de la dépouille de sa nouvelle victime. Ses yeux étaient encore ouvert et son corps parcouru des derniers spasmes de vie. Elle avait légèrement manqué son tir, n'ayant pas vu la mouche qui était passé devant elle au même moment où l'être pressait la détente de son magnum eagle. Un soupire d'exaspération franchit ses lèvres alors que la silhouette frottait la semelle de ses bottes contre une pierre pour chasser le bout de cerveau qui s'y était coller. De toute façon, de la cervelle il y en avait à revendre. La balle avait explosé la moitié de la tête et répandu son contenu aux alentours. Une véritable boucherie, loin de ses soins habituels.

Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, l'inconnu essuya le peu de sang qui avait giclée sur sa main. Son regard, plein de dégoût se porta sur le corps maintenant immobile comme le cadavre qu'il était. Un nouveau soupire sortit de sa bouche en même temps qu'il sortait cette fois une allumette et qu'il la grattait contre le côté de sa mâchoire alors qu'une flamme noir se formait. La silhouette secoua la tête avant de murmure

- « Vous me décevez amiral, vous auriez pu faire ma fierté… »

Puis il laissa l'allumette tomber sur le corps qui s'enflamma d'un seul coup.

Tournant les talons, la silhouette regarda une ombre qui se cachait derrière ce qui était jadis un grand chêne noir avant d'être un arbre aussi creux qu'une cacahouète vide. Un sourire macabre étira ses lèvres minces alors que les ombres de la nuit dansaient sur son visage à la lueur des flammes sombres. La silhouette s'approcha de celle qui se cachait. Cette dernière ce recula et disparût dans la noirceur de la forêt, ne laissant aucune trace de sa précédente présence, pas même une trace de pas.

En toute réponse, le meurtrier rigola. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son observateur agissait ainsi. Après tous, il n'était pas un exécuteur, lui, alors il ne devait surtout pas se salir les mains. Mais salir son nom, lui qui avait fait le nom des Gentlemen, s'était dans ses cordes. L'inconnu savait parfaitement que sa petite erreur de tire irait jusque tout en haut, mais il s'en fichait. Il était tout puissant, plus puissant que Satan et Dieu! Il pourrait les évincer d'un coup de main si jamais ils se mettaient sur son chemin ou menaçait sa jolie petite tête qui valait son pesant d'or.

Tourna son regard d'assassin sur sa pauvre victime qui brûlait, le meurtrier se gratta le menton. Avec son erreur, il devrait remplace cette immondice macabre. Il ne pouvait laisser qu'un corps derrière lui, cela briserait le jeu et son plaisir. Et puis, ne dit-on pas « jamais deux sans trois »? Il pouvait bien faire une exception ce soir et faire une troisième victime.

- « Hey, monsieur! Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Des aboiements succédèrent à la voix enfantine qui venait de s'élever. Tournant la tête vers la source de ce tumulte, le tueur sourit, carnassier. Le chien se figea, puis piétina le sol avant de s'enfuir sous le regard consterné de l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

- « Capitaine! Revient! Le monsieur est peut-être perdu… »

Mais l'enfant se figea à son tour lorsqu'il sentit une main squelettique et froide se posé sur son épaule. Un sentiment de peur l'envahi, comme s'il se trouvait en présence de la mort en personne.

- « Maintenant que tu es là petit, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… »

Dans le silence de la nuit, un dernier coup de feu fendit le silence de la forêt alors que les derniers oiseaux nocturnes présents s'envolaient loin de cette scène macabre.

* * *

><p>Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient à peine, mais la forêt était déjà pleine d'agents du FBI et les <em>fouines <em>s'attelaient à ramasser les indices. Fornell grognassait dans son coin en regardant son équipe s'activée. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu Gibbs que le NCIS aurait droit à une enquête en collaboration avec son équipe, préférant retarder le plus possible sa rencontre avec l'homme dont il n'arrivait pas à deviner les pensées ni les intentions.

Il soupira lorsqu'un énième agent couru jusqu'au fourgon de la morgue pour prendre un sac de papier pour y vomir son déjeuner. Combien de fois devrait-il faire passer le message? Lorsqu'on va sur une scène de crime, ne manger pas avant. Pourtant, un haut le corps pris Fornell alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plutôt après qu'une femme hystérique ait appelé, disant ayant retrouvé son fils charcuté dans la forêt.

Charcuté était un grave euphémisme. Le garçonnet avait été vidé de tous ses organes avant d'être pendu par une corde composé des tendons et ligaments de son propres corps. Ces propres organes avaient été placé sous son corps, la même disposition que s'ils avaient été dans son corps. Ce dernier, en plus d'être pendu, avait été mis en scène. Bras ouverts et pieds joints comme s'il souhaitait le bienvenu aux agents qu'il voulait leur faire l'accolade.

L'agent du FBI avait bien faillit être malade à cette vue et son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Finalement, craignant les représailles de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Fornell composa le numéro de Vance, demandant à ce que l'imprévisible agent soit mis sur l'affaire. Alors que le regard froid de l'agent se rapportait à la forêt, une peur indescriptible monta à lui. L'impression que la mort le gardait à l'œil ne le quitta pas durant les heures qu'il passa encore dans la forêt.


End file.
